Mark V
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = |B5 = }} |image = |based = Silver Centurion Armor |appearances = Iron Man 2 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Hall of Armors |markno = Mark V |codename = Suitcase Armor, The Football |class = Basic Iron Man Suit |type = Emergency Suit |armorcolor = Red & Silver |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Palladium Arc Reactor |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = N/A |capabilities = |specialfeats = Briefcase Deployment System |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None |successor = None |preceded = Mark IV |followed = Mark VI }} The Mark V (Mark 5), also known as the "Football", is a Suitcase Armor, as well as an Emergency Suit, and was the fifth Iron Man Armor built and created by Tony Stark, sometime between the events of the Iron Man and Iron Man 2 movies. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 2, and made it's debut in the movie when Ivan Vanko terrorized the Grand Monaco Racing Track, and tried to sabotage and kill Tony, for the disgrace that his father, Howard Stark did to his family. The suit was built as a base for experimenting on newer and better transport features for Tony's suits, so as he would be able to don them faster than before. It specializes in smoother transport, and it is collapsed into a suitcase and can be deployed anywhere, allowing Tony access to the suit especially in a civillian environment. Armor Design The Mark V has red and silver plates, is thinner than the regular plating of an Iron Man armor, and has a weaker armor composition to reduce the weight of the stored suit. Armor Capabilities The Mark V is an emergency only suit, and thus is only equipped with the basics of Iron Man's arsenal, namely hand-mounted repulsors. Due to its lack of heavy weapons and its light weight, it can fly. However, it cannot reach high altitudes or speeds, and is limited in the weight it can carry during flight, but the advantage of flight means Tony can escape situations that he would potentially lose in without the flight capabilites. The Mark V is made out of an unknown metal that is not the gold-titanium alloy of the other Iron Man platforms, and is composed of inter-weaving bands of small plates, instead of interlocking large plates, lowering defenses, but allowing it to be collapsed into a much smaller size, roughly the size of a briefcase, when not in use. Unlike the other Iron Man platforms which are powered by self-contained Arc Reactors inside the chest pieces, the Mark V relies on power from Tony's own chest unit, thus having a more limited amount of power and straining his chest unit, and keeping anyone else from using the suit. Essentially, the suit is only meant for usage in a civilian environment when away from the primary Iron Man platforms, and not geared for regular use on the more dangerous missions Iron Man may go on. Against terrorists or emergency non-armor attacks, the suit would serve adaquately, but against Arc-powered opposition, the suit would be woefully outmatched. The suit's thin connected armor plates would serve to stop most forms of small-arms fire, smaller scale explosives, energy-based attacks, and high temperatures. However, more powerful weapons are shown to have extreme damaging effects against the suit. Ivan Vanko's energy whips were able to render the armor mostly destroyed in seconds through several hits. Though it is obselete compared to the other Iron Man platforms, the suit shines in portability and its ability to be quickly deployed in any location from a small brief-case into a full suit of armor with 100% body coverage, offensive capabilites, and limited flight. Despite the downsides, it was shown that it could still have impressive strength with large-scale damage, suggesting a high reliability. It is not shown if the flaps of the other Iron Man platforms are present on the Mark V, though it is unlikely from the looks of the back plates. This means that Tony cannot excede certain speeds during flight for the chance of tumbling out of control or not being able to maneuver adequately. Deployment The suitcase is armed by means of a key attached to a chain on the case's handle. Once armed, the bottom of the case is stepped on while on the ground, causing the case to spring open, flip up, and slide into several sections. The armored gauntlets with handles rotate into place for Tony to grab while stepping into the open armored boots. The handles protruding are grabbed and pushed into the gauntlets which wrap around his wrists. The main section of the suit is lifted onto his chest where the ARC Reactor cover is attached to his chest and initializes the main deployment. The underlying leg mechanics and motors wrap around his legs while the plates covering his back go over his shoulders. The next stage of deployment is initiated when Tony pulls the gauntlets off of the main assembly and away from his body, extending fully out. The underlying arm mechanics and motors are extended with it and wrap around his arms while the armor plates slide into place to be deployed. The leg and waist armor plates slide down and begins wrapping around the underneath assembly. The armor plates slide down the assembly and into place before rotating flat to cover the different sections of his body such as his legs and arms. As the arm plates flatten, the gauntlets fit into place and the repulsors begin recieving power from the ARC Reactor. Chest plates slide across and flatten to provide torso, waist, and back protection while the ARC Reactor lights up to begin feeding full power to the suit. The shoulders and neck plates slide and lock into place as the helmet pieces are brought up from the back and fit around Tony's head. The deployment is complete when the faceplate slides closed and seals, as the helmet and HUD recieve power and finish initializing. The entire process is shown to have been completed in roughly 18-20 seconds, which while being incredibly quick, Tony is immobile and vulnerable during that time, and thus the suit can only be deployed when a safe moment is found and utilized. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark V is only armed with a pair of standard hand-mounted repulsors. Their relative strength versus the other more advanced armors is unknown, but they manage to serve as reliable weapons in an unexpected attack. Another main weapon is to fold up the suit into case mode and hit the enemy with the case. The suit has limited flight capabilites. It cannot reach the altitudes or speeds of the other platforms, and can only carry a limited amount of weight. Unibeam The Mark V has the standard Unibeam, but is not as powerful as the other armors because of the energy output it has. It is powered by the new Palladium Arc Reactor Mark III. History Iron Man 2 'Deployment in Monaco' The Mark V was only displayed to have been deployed once, against Ivan Vanko's experimental ARC Reactor-powered energy whips. The fight was very short, but Ivan Vanko's whips managed to show they could be severly damaging to Iron Man's most basic armor, causing catastrophic damage to several sections, and disabled one if not both repulsors, which Vanko deflected with his whips. Some of the armor had been destroyed by Ivan's whips as well, so some of Tony Stark's racing outfit was showing at the end of the confrontation. Only Tony Stark's use of martial arts enabled him to get in close and knock Vanko down before removing Vanko's ARC Reactor, rendering his whips powerless. The suit was later shown to be put up in the Hall of Armor in a pristine condition. It is unknown if Tony repaired the suit, but it is more likely that he built another Mark V for emergency use and scrapped the one from the fight with Vanko, then with the completion of the Mark VII and its improved deployment system, it was put on display in the Hall of Armor. Iron Man 3 'Destruction' The Mark V was destroyed in the attack on Tony's mansion in Malibu, along with the other suits in the Hall of Armors. Other Media Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII The Mark V makes a cameo appearance in the interactive comic app, when Tony is seen creating it and when he uses it to battle Whiplash in the Grand Monaco Racing Track. Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |iso8 = None |time = None |xp = 2,000 XP |info = }} The Mark V is the second armor that is unlockable in the game. It is categorized under the Unibeam Blast section. ---- ---- Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * This armor's design was based on the Silver Centurion armor from the comics. Trivia * The Mark V is the first suit to feature a Red and Silver color design. * The Mark V is the first portable suit created by Tony. * The Mark V is the second weakest armor available for use in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, having a Score Multiplier of x1.5 and very low Armor Stats. It is only beaten by the first armor for use in the game, which has the weakest Game Stats of all the armors. That armor, being the Mark III. Gallery Photo(193).JPG Photo(634).JPG Mark_V.jpg IronManMarkVdamaged-IM2.png|Mark V in Iron Man 2 after battle 6768763317_15c7eb7ff0_o.jpg hot-toys-iron-man-mark-5-2.jpg Screen shot 2012-10-06 at 8.29.42 AM.png syrus54___iron_man_mark_5_suit_by_syrus54-d66s5pm.png mark5 030.jpg Iron-Man-3-The-Official-Game-Review-Screenshot-5.png Mark5 im.jpg Mk_5.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Armors Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Destroyed Armors Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Section In Progress Category:Pages Under Development